¿Quien soy?
by Akumatizada01
Summary: -¿quien soy?...princesa-canturreo Adrien mientras le cubria los ojos a una molesta Marinette, su rostro perdio el color cuando se dio cuenta que la habia llamado "Princesa".


_**¿Quién soy?...**_

Una tarde fría en la ciudad de Paris, los alumnos del colegio Françoise Dupont estaban saliendo de clases para regresar a sus hogares después de la jornada escolar, la mayoría ya se había retirado y los pocos que quedaban ya se iban yendo, Marinette era una de esos pocos que quedaban, pensaba ir con su amiga Alya, pero tuvo que ir al baño por "cosas de chicas" y Alya estaba muy apurada y no pudo esperarla, así que la dejo ir sola.

-vámonos Tikki-le hablo saliendo del cubículo del baño a su kwami que la espero sentada en uno de los lavamanos aguantando el frio.

-si vámonos, hace mucho frio-contesto la criatura roja entrando rápidamente al bolcito de la chica, hacia bastante frio y todos estaban bien abrigados, para que su kwami no tuviera frio la chica le puso una tela peluda en el interior de su bolsito.

La chica salió del baño y empezó a caminar por el desolado pasillo, pero no estaba sola.

Adrien también andaba deambulando por la escuela, le habían avisado que su guardaespaldas tuvo un inconveniente y por eso se retrasaría un poco, quiso ir caminando pero le ordenaron quedarse en la escuela y esperar, estaba aburrido, la única compañía que tenía era a plagg que no paraba de quejarse por que no tenía queso, Nino lo había abandonado, para entrar en calor y distraerse un poco empezó a caminar por los pasillos del colegio, husmeando en cada aula del establecimiento, llevaba dando varias vueltas a los pasillos del lugar, cuando doblo en un pasillo pudo ver a una chica que salía del baño y caminaba hacia la salida, sonrió al darse cuenta de quién era, la dulce y tierna Marinette.

Abrió la boca para llamarla, pero no dijo nada y la cerró de inmediato cuando una idea vino a su mente, sonrió malicioso entrecerrando los ojos con complicidad, aunque no tuviera ningún cómplice, al parecer plagg se cansó de quejarse y se durmió en el bolcillo de su abrigo.

Con una sonrisa marca chat noir en su rostro, camino en puntillas detrás de la chica, procurando no hacer ruido, esta no se daba cuenta de su presencia, solo caminaba despacio, el chico se acercó lo suficiente y en un rápido movimiento le tapo los ojos a la chica con sus manos, tenía puesto un par de guantes negros para el frio.

-¡HAAAAAA!-grito la chica, lo último que pudo ver fueron dos manos cubiertas de negro que le tapaban los ojos y la arrastraban hacia atrás.

-¿Quién soy?-canturreo el chico divertido cubriéndole los ojos todavía, aguantando la risa, nunca tenía la oportunidad de hablar con esa chica, ni mucho menos bromear con ella, ahora aprovecharía e intentaría al menos cruzar dos palabras coherentes con la dulce Marinette.

-suéltame-fue lo único que dijo la chica intentando destapar sus ojos, Marinette ya tenía una idea de quien era, conocía muy bien esa juguetona vos *maldito gato apestoso* pensó escuchando como el chico reía y hacia todo lo posible por que no se escapara.

-primero dime quien soy… princesa-volvió a hablar divertido el chico, para después darse una bofetada mental por haberla llamado "princesa", ni siquiera había pensado, solo se le escapo.

Para Marinette ya no hubo dudas al escuchar que la llamaba "princesa", sin duda era chat noir.

-suéltame chat noir-pidió la chica ya un poco molesta, la cara de Adrien perdió el color al escuchar su nombre heroico pronunciado por la azabache, sus ojos se abrieron de par a par, *¡carago!, ¡¿Qué hago?!*su mente se volvió un remolino, ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido para hacer eso? ¿Cómo Marinette lo descubrió tan fácil?, se desesperó y la chica no dejaba de forcejear intentando quitar las manos que cubrían su rostro.

-¡chat noir!, ¡te digo que me sueltes!-grito la chica intentando librarse, pero él tenía más fuerza y la presionaba con fuerza y desesperación *¿Cómo salgo de esto?, ¡Marinette sabrá quién soy!*gritaba en su mente, su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a sudar frio.

-¡NO MIRES!-grito en un intento por ocultar su identidad, pegándola a su cuerpo y presionando más sus manos sobre el rostro de ella, la chica no lo escucho, ella estaba que hervía de rabia, estaba en sus días y se molestaba con cualquier cosa, y el comportamiento del gato ya la estaba sacando de quicio, no lo pensó y dio una pego una fuerte patada hacia atrás.

-por favor, Marinette no mi…-sus desesperadas palabras fueron cortadas cuando una fuerte patada de parte de la molesta azabache fue a parar directo a su entrepierna, eso sí que dolió, el aire desapareció de sus pulmones y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus verdes ojos, se curvo por el dolor, no tubo de otra que soltar a la chica, se llevó rápidamente las manos a la zona afecta, cayendo de rodillas aguantando las ganas de llorar, ¿Cómo una chica podía pegar tan fuerte?

-¿Qué carajos te pasa chat noir?, te dije que me sol…-la azabache se arregló la ropa el cabello y luego volteo.

Sus palabras desaparecieron y su corazón se aceleró en un segundo latiendo a su límite, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras sus piernas flaquearon, en vez de encontrar a chat noir, que era a quien ella esperaba, era ADRIEN AGRESTE quien estaba en el suelo de rodillas con lágrimas que rodaban de sus ojos y se sobaba la entrepierna.

Mil pensamientos y emociones pasaron por su mente, movía la boca intentando hablar, pero nada salía de su boca *Adrien es chat noir, chat noir es Adrien* se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-A-A-Adrien es Chat Noir….-fue lo único que logro decir entes de caer inconsciente al suelo, mientras Adrien solo intentaba calmar el horrendo dolor que sentía en sus partes nobles.

 _ **Holaaaa, ¿Cómo están mis amados lectores?**_

 _ **He vuelto, ajajajaja.**_

 _ **Estaba yo navegando por Pinterest y encontré una imagen, me gusto e hice esta historia en honor a ella.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews.**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis malvados akumas ;)…**_


End file.
